Computing devices typically comprise, among other things, one or more power supplies, one or more processors, and one or more data storage devices. In certain embodiments, computing devices further comprise certain input/output (“I/O”) facilities that allow networking with other devices.
As more and more components and/or functions are packaged in smaller and smaller enclosures, management of both power and heat in a computing device becomes more important. Using prior art apparatus and power/heat management, a tradeoff between system size and system capability is required.